The present invention relates to a hydrotropic cleaner which has particular utility in the dispersing and removal of oil and grease contained in water and therefore finds specific utility for specialized uses such as the cleaning of the bilges of boats and vessels generally. Obviously, the invention has other cleaning uses and is particularly suited to the cleaning and removal of oil and greasy substances generally.
A major concern in the marine industry is the dispersing and absorption of engine, crankcase and diesel oil into an aqueous solution in order to permit removal of the oils with the removal of the bilge water. Bilge water is that water, either fresh or saline, such as salt ocean water, which accumulates in the bilge of boats by either rain, or salt or fresh water taken on underway, or by the washing of the boat with either fresh or salt water. The oil that is either spilled or leaked from internal combustion or outboard engines enters the bilge and contacts the water in the bilge. As oil and water do not mix, the oil lies on the surface of the bilge water and becomes difficult to remove since it is floating on the water surface.
A complication in the formulation of bilge cleaners is that they cannot utilize a volatile solvent base since such would create a hazard to normal operation of the boat due to harmful vapors and flammability. Further, the absorption of the oil and water into a dispensible cleaning solution must present no environmental objections to disposal, such as the cleaner containing significant amounts of phosphates. Biodegradability of the cleaner is highly desirable, if not necessary. Once the oil is absorbed and dispersed in the aqueous solution the cleaning composition must perform the function of cleaning the bilge as well as removing dirt and grime which lies in the area covered by bilge water. Lastly, it is desirable that the bilge be deodorized by the cleaning compositions so as to remove unpleasant oil odor residue.
The novel techniques of one aspect of this invention permit the formulation to be poured (liquid) into the bilge of a boat which contains either fresh or salt (sea) water and so absorb and disperse oil such as used in internal combustion engines, both gasoline and diesel, while cleaning the residue of dirt and grime of the bilge water as well. An added feature is that the formulation of the present invention contains no phosphates and is biodegradable. A deodorizing of the bilge area can also be attained by fragrance components. The solution is further non-flammable and presents no explosive characteristics as well as being non-offensive and non-toxic when coming into contact with engines which develop high operating temperatures. The formulation offers long term suspension and dispersion of the oil in the aqueous solution in excess of 90 days.
A method of absorbing oil into water and suspending it therein is provided, which permits easy removal of the oil due to its emulsified state. The bilge cleaning composition of the present invention permits cleaning of areas covered by water, such as boat bilges, whereby the dirt and grime are easily removed by the composition. The composition may be used as a liquid, either dilute or full strength. The addition of a fragrance component enables better deodorizing, which is useful in bilge areas to remove the oily, greasy odors normally present in boat bilges. Used either dilute or full strength, the liquid composition of the invention is useful for cleaning areas such as bilge areas to free the same from the musty odors associated with boat bilges. It obviously has utility for cleaning and deodorizing generally, such as for deodorizing fish bait wells, and as a cleaner, whether dilute or full strength, for fiber glass and wood painted surfaces, for sail cloth materials such as dacron and nylon, for asphalt flooring, vinyl flooring, linoleum flooring and vinyl asbestos flooring, for plastic laminates such as those sold under the trademark FORMICA, for polyvinyl chloride and ABS (acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene) plastics, for degreasing machine and engine parts made of aluminum or other metal, for cleaning painted dry wall construction material and for the purpose of removing grease and grime from quartz glass.
The formulation of the invention can be poured into the bilge of any boat without affecting the sealants, coatings, adhesives, machine works or fastenings and provides a method of dispersing oil, such as bilge oil, into an aqueous medium, either fresh or saline.
One object of the present invention is to offer in one singular formulation the function of oil absorption, oil suspension, cleaning, and, optionally, deodorizing in an aqueous solution heretofore unavailable as a single step application.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved composition which is a superior cleanser and is particularly adapted for use as a bilge cleaner.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of cleaning bilges generally, using the composition, and not only boat bilges but any areas (such as stationary engine or heating plant rooms, sump areas, etc.) where oily or greasy water may accumulate.